Tanzender Sommer
by Salem-Black-Snape
Summary: 1975, Sommerferien: Warum ist Severus, wie er ist? James ist im Begriff es herauszufinden und fühlt plötzlich völlig anders für den dunklen Einzelgänger. Slash, child abuse, drug use, suicide attempts, rape
1. Gläserne Freiheit

Disclaimer: Die hier verwendeten Charaktere stammen aus JK Rowlings „Harry Potter" und gehören nicht mir. Ferner erziele ich keinen Profit mit hier aufgezeigten Inhalten.

Hints: Severus und James, angst, romance. Child abuse, chan, graphic scenes, drug use, rape, suicide attempts

Kleine Tropfen prasselten auf das dicke Glas, das sich so gut zwischen ihn und die Freiheit zu stellen wusste. Wo sich ungünstig bekleidete Damen und schwarze Männer mit ebenso schwarzen Aktenkoffern hastig aus dem Sommerregen in ihre Häuser zu fliehen versuchten, hätte der schwarzhaarige Junge hinter dem vergitterten Fenster alles getan, um eben dieses zu verlassen, auf die Straße zu rennen, die Luft auf seinen Wangen zu spüren, in Pfützen zu stampfen, die feuchten Regentropfen seine Tränen geschickt tarnen.

Doch hier wo er sich befand, gab es nicht die kleinste Möglichkeit, seine Schwäche zu verbergen. Der für ihn eingerichtete Dachboden, wie Severus es sich gerne einredete, besaß einige lockere Bodenbretter und zahlreiche Risse, die es dem ganzen Haus möglich machten, sein jämmerliches Weinen zu verfolgen. Severus hatte dies bereits vor vielen Jahren herausgefunden und die nötigen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen. Besser gesagt, sein Vater hatte sie getroffen, jedes Mal wenn der schwarzhaarige Junge seine Schwäche nicht gut genug zu verbergen wusste, hatte ihm erfolgreich beigebracht, ihn nicht mehr mit seinem erbärmlichen Geflenne zu stören.

Ein dürrer Ärmel näherte sich seinen Wangen und wischte hastig die stillen Tränen weg, als sich dumpfe Schritte näherten.

Jahrelange Übung ließ den langhaarigen Jungen nicht im Stich und schnell war jegliche Emotion von seinem Gesicht gewischt, die roten Augen geschickt hinter einem schwarzen Haarvorhang versteckt, als sich die Dachbodenluke öffnete und ein vager Umriss einer männlichen Person Severus vollkommen ausreichte, um seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder gen Fenster zu richten.

Er musste sich seine Besucher nicht ansehen, denn sie waren alle gleich.

Sein Verstand schaltete sich ab, als große Hände über seinen Oberkörper fuhren und ihn auf den Schoß seines Besucher gelitten. In solchen Momenten wusste er geschickt aufzuhören zu existieren.

xxxxxxxxxYxxxxxxxxxxxYxxxxxxxxxxxxYxxxxxxxxxxxxYxxxxxxxxxxxxxYxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kleine Tropfen prasselten auf das dicke Glas, das sich so gut zwischen ihn und die Freiheit zu stellen wusste.

Ein schlanker Finger fuhr aus, um einen weiteren Fleck auf dem Fensterglas zu hinterlassen, der sich lustig zu den vorherigen zehn gesellte.

Elf Tage waren erst vergangen, observierte Severus geknickt, als die Flecken vor ihm lustig zu tanzen begannen. Wie konnten sie in so einem Moment bloß tanzen? Welch Unerhörtheit, dachte der Slytherin, als sich seine Wange gegen das Glas drückte. Wie unhöflich, in seiner Gegenwart zu tanzen.

Die schwarzen Augen wurden von schweren Lidern überdeckt, als seine Gedanken über die vergangenen Jahre schweiften.

Ob seine Mutter vom Himmel aus nun auch tanzte? Severus Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem angedeuteten Lächeln. Sie tanzt nicht, sprach er laut aus. Sie steht zu mir, erklärte er den fröhlich hüpfenden Flecken an seinem Fenster. Sie beschützt mich, hauchte er.

Ein Fleck erstarrte, als Severus Worte gegen das Glas prallten.

„Wovor hat sie dich beschützt?", quietschte er frohlockend.

Severus Augen schlossen sich erneut, als die Worte einsackten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxYxxxxxxxxxxxxxxYxxxxxxxxxxxxxYxxxxxxxxxxxxxxYxxxxxxxxxxxxxxYxx

„Es wäre einmal etwas anderes", stimmte James letztendlich auf die drängenden Blicke seiner Eltern zu.

Das Abendessen war ganz anders verlaufen, als er sich erhofft hatte. Nachdem nun schon mehr als zehn Tage der Sommerferien vergangen waren und noch niemand ein Wort über Ferienpläne verloren hatte, wollte der Gryffindor selbst die Initiative ergreifen.

Doch nun wünschte er sich, er hätte es nicht getan.

„Versteh doch, Schatz", bat seine Mutter mit einem beinahe verletzten Unterton.

Arme verschränkten sich vor dem trainierten Körper. ER war derjenige, der verletzt wurde.

Beruf war jetzt also wichtiger als Sohn, so so. Ein wütender Blick vokalisierte seine Gedanken.

Der nun tadelnde Blick seines Vaters jedoch leitete seinen Blick wieder auf die Broschüre, die sich bedrohend auf dem Küchentisch ausgebreitet hatte.

„Aber wir fahren in den Weihnachtsferien Ski. Und Sirius und Remus nehmen wir mit", versicherte er sich ein letztes mal und seufzte dann ergeben auf die bejahenden Antworten seiner Eltern.

Diesen Sommer würde er dann wohl unter Muggeln verbringen.

Wenigstens sahen die in der Brochüre vorgestellten Sportarten mehr oder minder interessant aus, sann der erfolgreiche Sucher nach.


	2. Erste Schritte

Disclaimer: Die hier verwendeten Charaktere stammen aus JK Rowlings „Harry Potter" und gehören nicht mir. Ferner erziele ich keinen Profit mit hier aufgezeigten Inhalten.

Hints: Severus und James, angst, romance. Child abuse, chan, graphic scenes, drug use, rape, suicide attempts

Widmung: Chiella (so wird es zumindest ausgesprochen), die dies höchst wahrscheinlich nicht lesen wird. Dennoch soll die ganze Welt wissen, dass ich immer noch an dich denke, você é minha estrela só

„Hier rüber bitte!", ertönte die hochmotivierte Stimme des Gruppenleiters. James musste sich gar nicht weiter bewegen, als eine Schar von hyperaktiven Muggel-Sportlern ihn Richtung Versammlungsplatz drängte.

„Willkommen im Camp Breakaway", die nervig freundliche Stimme eines weiteren Betreuers zwang James dazu, seine Augen mindestens genauso nervig freundlich zu verdrehen, als er sich auf einem als Sitzplatz umfunktionierten Stück Baumstamm niederließ.

Eine endlos lange Rede des Leiters stimmte ein und berichtete von den Freuden, die der Durchschnittsmuggel in diesem Camp doch so erlebte, erzählte von dem Spaß, den sie ja alle zusammen haben würden, die Veränderungen die in diesem Sommer mit ihnen allen erfolgen würden.

James horchte aus seiner Halbtrance auf. Veränderungen? An ihm gab es nichts zu ändern, er war sehr zufrieden mit seinem jetzigen Dasein. Mit einem abwertenden Naserümpfen war das Thema für ihn geschlossen.

Die Hände am hinteren Teil des Baumstammes abstützend, wagte der Gryffindor nun einen träumerischen Blick gen strahlend blauen Himmel. Die kleinen weißen Wuschelwolken wussten die langweilige und sowieso viel zu monotone Rede des Muggelaufsehers geschickt zu überspielen, und es dauerte nicht lange, da waren die Begrüßungsworte von Mr. Ich-bin-euer-Aufseher-und-wir-werden-so-viel-Spaß-haben längst nur noch ein leises Hintergrundgesumme.

xxxxxxxxxxxYxxxxxxxxxxxxxxYxxxxxxxxxxxYxxxxxxxxxxxYxxxxxxxxxxYxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kleine Spinnen spielten lustig an der Holzdecke des erhitzen Dachbodens.

Große Hände spielten ebenso lustig an Severus Brustwarzen und ließen geschickte Blitze aus Schmerz und - zu Severus tiefster Beschämung - Wohlgefallen durch seinen Körper jagen.

Der Slytherin ahnte, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, sich vor dem Kommenden zu verschließen.

Nichtsdestotrotz hüllten Warme decken die dunklen Tiefen ein, als Severus die Augen schloss.

„Willst dich ganz auf mich konzentrieren?", plärrte die raue Holzfällerstimme durch den Raum.

„Gut machst du das, braver Junge".

Severus presste die Augen noch etwas fester zusammen, als sich von Dreck beschmückte Hände sich den Weg von seinem Oberkörper hinab bahnten und zwischen behaarte graue Oberschenkel und blassen Hintern legten, ihn mühelos anhoben.

‚Ich bin nicht da, ich bin nicht da, ich bin nicht da', schallte es durch seinen Kopf, als langsam doch bestimmt eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, die ihn routiniert auf das erregte Glied seines Besuchers drückte.

‚Ich bin nicht da, ich bin nicht da, ich bin….'

„Ein ganz braver Junge", stöhnte der Beglückte, auf dessen Schoß Severus nun verkeilt war.

Graues Brusthaar kitzelte provokant seine Nase.

„So ein braver Junge", quietschte es frohlockend, während Severus die qualvoll schmerzende Aufgabe anging, sich in möglichst schnellem Rhythmus auf- und abzukatapultieren.

„So ein braver Junge", grübelten die Brusthaare nun im Chor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxYxxxxxxxxxYxxxxxxxxxYxxxxxxxxxxxYxxxxxxxxxxxYxxxxxxxxxxYxxxxxxx

Erschrocken schreckte er hoch. Alles war stockdunkel in seiner geliebten Behausung. Nur von draußen bahnte sich ein winziger Lichtstrahl des grässlich orangefarbene Licht einer entfernten Straßenlaterne den Weg in das staubige Dachzimmer.

Einige Sekunden starrte der Langhaarige orientierungslos auf eine der schwarz gefärbten Bodenbretter, als ihm klar wurde, was ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte.

Dem Geräuschpegel auf der Hauptstraße vor seinem Fenster nach zu urteilen war es sehr früher Morgen, zwei oder drei Uhr erst - denn nicht das kleinste Geräusch konnte vernommen werden.

Nicht das kleinste Geräusch hätte können vernommen werden, wäre er ein normaler Jugendlicher, mit einer normalen Familie gewesen.

Mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen starrte er auf die Holztür im Boden, die zu seinen so prunkvoll eingerichteten Gemächern führte.

Ein winzig kleines, kaum vernehmbares Klirren war zu hören.

Angstschweiß gesellte sich zu dem vor Hitze aufgetretenen Tröpfchen an seinem Rücken.

Mit einem rücksichtslos lauten Knall öffnete sich die Tür und die grauenhafte Gestalt des für Severus am meisten gefürchteten - am meisten gehassten - Menschen erschien vor ihm, kletterte mit mühsamen Schnaufen die letzten Sprossen der Treppe hinauf und verschloss dann mit ungewohnter Sorgfalt die Tür.

Severus starrte ihn reglos an. Niemals waren bisher nachts Besucher gekommen. Meistens verbrachte sein Vater die halbe Nacht damit, eben diese für ihn ausfindig zusammen, den Rest der Nacht damit, besoffen durch Gassen zu torkeln und den Weg nach Hause zu suchen.

Seine Augen weiteten sich verschrocken, als ein weitere Gedanke seinen Verstand streifte; Wollte sein Vater etwa….? Er hatte ihn noch nie derart angefasst, und Severus wollte sich beim besten Willen nicht dem Gedanken hingeben. Schnell fielen dunkle Strähnen über den entblößten Blick des Jungen, als er bemerkte, dass sein Erzeuger ihn musterte.

„Ab heute läuft das hier etwas anders", kratzte die alte Stimme an den Wänden.

Severus nickte stumm. Zu groß war die Gefahr, um sich zu wehren. Zu drastisch die Konsequenzen, um Fragen zu stellen.

Tobias musterte sein junges Ebenbild noch eine Weile, bevor er weiter sprach.

„Charlo hat dich für den Rest des Sommers gemietet"

Tobias ließ die Worte mit einer schwermütigen Pause qualvoll einsacken und setzte dann fort:

„Sei ein braver Junge oder ich unterschreibe gewisse Schulabgangspapiere!".

Der fettige Haarvorhang bewegte sich einmal auf und ab, ein angedeutetes Nicken, nachdem Severus seine Chancen abgeschätzt hatte.

Der Mann vor ihm hatte wirklich jegliche Macht in seinen von Bosheit beschmutzten Händen.

Und er, Severus, hatte wirklich niemanden auf Hogwarts, dem sein Fernbleiben stören würde.

Stillschweigend folgte er der dunklen Gestalt, die ihn die steile Treppe hinab führte, eine Hand fest um die linke Hosentasche gekrallt, den Ausweg mit seinem Leben beschützend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxYxxxxxxxxxxYxxxxxxxxxYxxxxxxxxxxYxxxxxxxxxYxxxxxxxxYxxxxxxx

„Wir sollten Brieffreunde werden!", strahlte der blonde Junge aus der anderen Ecke der Holzhütte. „Ja", ertönte zugleich ein zustimmender Chor von Zimmergenossen. James verdrehte genervt die Augen.

Erst zwei Tage waren vergangen, und schon war der übertriebene Campgeist der Betreuer auf die Großzahl der so leicht zu beeindruckenden Muggel übergetreten.

Er jedenfalls würde da ganz sicher nicht mitmachen.

Er würde schon dafür sorgen, dass seine Sommerferien spaßig werden.

Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen im Gesicht ließ er sich auf das Federkissen fallen und feilte im Traum an Möglichkeiten, den trotteligen Haufen hier etwas aufzumischen.


End file.
